elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Paradise (Quest)
Strategies for killing Mankar Camoran 1) Once the fight begins, kill Raven and Ruma first. Loot their bodies quickly before they respawn. One of them carries the Mundane Ring (50% Magic Resistance, 35% Spell Reflection - an extremely powerful ring), if not, try to obtain one before this fight. The Mundane Ring makes Camoran sort of a joke considering he's a spellcaster. If you don't have the ring, you're probably going to have to drink potions like crazy in order to keep yourself alive. (Note: It's not sure whether this is a glitch or if it will work in others' games, but during the quest Dagon Shrine it is possible to kill Ruma Camoran and take her Mundane Ring then. She respawns, so you could loot her body several times if one wanted to.) 2) Poisons: Focus on Camoran, use poisons of Silence if you have them, and this fight should go smoothly. Try poisoning your weapon with a Drain Magicka poison. Note that any damage-dealing poison (Damage Health or Fire/Frost/Shock Damage) deals its damage over time, and Mankar Camoran is a powerful healer, so some effort should be taken to preventing him from healing himself while the poison is working. A Strong Poison of Seperation can effectively keep his spellcasting in check, as can anything with a Silence effect. If you have reached Expert level at Alchemy, you can make an extremely potent poison from Harrada Root, Spiddal Stick, Milk Thistle Seeds, and either Vampire Dust or Frost Salts. This poison has simultaneous Damage Health, Damage Magicka, Frost Damage, Silence, and Paralyze effects, which should keep him from fighting back or healing while killing him within two to three hits. 3) Archery: go in the door with stealth on, and immediately get him with two or three 3x stealth shots. Then get two more stealth shots in while he's tackling Eldamil. Try to use those barbed Dremora arrows you picked up recently. Poison your arrows if you've been into poison alchemy. 4) Possibly the easiest way to kill Mankar is to obtain a staff called the Apotheosis before you enter Mankars Paradise. The staff is pretty powerful as it has frost, shock, and fire damage. 5) Create a paralyze spell and hit Mankar with it before he finishes talking (sometimes he absorbs it, if so reload from the autosave), summon a Dremora Lord to distract his children, then hit him repeatedly with your favorite weapon. Don’t let him get up (paralyze again as required) and ignore the kids. He dies very fast this way – no healing, no fighting back! It’s also quite satisfying to stop his monologue by making him fall over! 6) Before entering the temple, kill Raven and Ruma, then walk inside. That way, you can deal with Mankar Camron without any trouble. (Hint: make sure that you enchant all of your armor and a weapon. That way, it will be easier to deal with Mankar). 7) If you have a powerful enough bow, you could turn on sneak and invisibility, and stealth shoot him. If you are very powerful, he dies with one shot 8) If you obtained the Staff of Withering from the King of Miscacrand, Manker should prove no problem. Once he is dead, quickly loot the bodies and grab the Amulet of Kings. Mankar's robe is also worth having; it features Spell Absorption and Reflect Damage. Possibly the easiest way to kill him is to pause, go to the options menu, and move the difficulty all the way to the left. This will allow you to kill him in one hit with any decent weapon. Moved from article EbonySkyrim (talk) 22:31, February 24, 2013 (UTC)